Certain Angiotensin Converting Enzyme (ACE) inhibitors are highly susceptible to oxidative attack resulting in discoloration when they are formulated into pharmaceutical dosage forms. It is the conversion to unwanted colored substances which can lessen drug effectiveness in compositions containing this type of drug.